It's not my Nightmare
by Ace's Lucky Bay
Summary: It's been three months and six days. Percy and Annabeth are broken from their time in Tartarus and won't talk about what happened. The giants are defeated and Gaea back asleep. It's time to move forward. Percabeth one-shot. Piper watches the pair during a normal day and Camp Half-Blood. Rated T to be safe.


Piper doesn't watch too close.

She doesn't like to see all the signs that make themselves known to any observant person. She didn't want to feel the small tingling in her gut whenever she saw their eyes go wild. She especially didn't want her gaze to unintentionally follow them as they left for bed at night.

But Piper was an observant girl, and while that may save her life in battle, it certainly did not help her cope with the nightmares that weren't even hers.

They were Percy and Annabeth's nightmares. And, sadly, it was their reality as well.

It would start in the morning, when the Aphrodite cabin was getting ready for the day, trading important gossip and applying makeup on each other's faces. Piper would sleep as long as possible before the noise of her half-siblings beginning their day would annoy her to the point of rising from her comfy bed. Apparently, Aphrodite campers didn't believe in beauty sleep.

Because Piper couldn't care less about what her hair looked like, she would dress in practical clothing and exit the cabin hurriedly, before Lacy could begin to beg her into a different outfit or Drew could glower at her enough to dampen her day. She would usually wait for breakfast to begin in the Pegasus stables, as it reminded her of her days on the Argo II, which were mostly happy except for the general feeling of doom on board.

Some days Jason would meet her there. Some days, he would sleep late and almost miss breakfast. On this particular morning, however, he was waiting for her near the entrance to the stables when she arrived. It was early at Camp Half-Blood, most campers still slept in their cabins. The sun was just beginning to rise over the canoe lake, giving the chilly morning a hopeful feel.

"Morning Pipes." Jason greeted her, smiling softly.

"Morning Sparky." She bantered in return. In the months since the giant war, Piper had realized just how short and unpredictable life really was. It had opened her eyes in a big way, she was much more grateful for these early mornings than she ever had been before. She and Jason were closer than prior to the war, he had even stayed in the Greek camp with her on the pretense of helping her train. Chiron allowed it, even though the real reason he'd stayed was obvious to them all.

Percy and Annabeth.

The pair was broken. There was no other word for it. The new campers would stare and fall silent when they approached. Their old friends would make only small talk with them. Safe subjects, such as the weather. Seeing as Half-Blood Hill was protected and it never rained, this subject was quickly over-used.

No one dared to ask them what had happened in Tartarus. When Chiron had tried, Annabeth had frozen in the chair she was seated in and Percy had continued looking at Chiron like he hadn't said anything at all. The second time he asked Percy drew his sword and Annabeth had a mental breakdown. Nobody asked again after that.

This morning, three months and six days since Gaea was put back to sleep by none other than the seven chosen demigods and their immortal parents, Percy and Annabeth were inside the Pegasus stables, sitting quietly with Blackjack. That would explain why Jason was outside and not in by Tempest.

Apart from the rest of the seven demigods chosen in the last great prophecy, Percy and Annabeth didn't speak much. When they did, it was always short and hurried, with continuous glances over their shoulders as though waiting for an attack.

"Did you sleep okay?" Jason asked her. Nightmares were common occurrences for all of the surviving Half-Bloods, Piper and Jason were no exception, though Piper had slept through the night last night for the first time this week.

"Not bad. Dreamed once that my dad wanted me to act in his latest movie with him." She smiled at this; her acting skills were non-existent.

"Huh. I didn't know you could act."

"I can't. That's why it's funny." Jason smiled at this and led her into the stables. It was warmer inside; Piper hadn't realized she was cold until she felt the warmer air.

They moved quietly, so as not to disturb Percy and Annabeth, who were holding hands and speaking to Blackjack softly. Because Tempest's stall was closer to the door than Blackjack's, they didn't need to pass the pair of demigods to get where they were going. This also meant that they were close enough to hear what they were saying without being detected.

"-asked me six times about the weather yesterday." Annabeth was saying. "I think it's time to go."

"I agree. It's time to go. Camp is different, Wise Girl." Percy's voice, once the steady and strong voice Piper remembered, is now soft and broken. "Where is one place you've always wanted to go?"

"Italy."

"We can see the leaning tower of pizza."

"It's Pisa, Seaweed Brain."

"That's what I said, pizza." Piper can picture Annabeth rolling her eyes at him, her soft smile not quite reaching those same gray eyes.

"I love you anyways." She murmured.

"I love you too."

Both pairs of demigods sit in silence for a moment. Piper locks eyes with Jason, seeing her concern for her two friends mirrored in his eyes.

They didn't speak again. The sound of cabin doors opening and slamming reached Piper's ears. Standing up from the bale of hay she had been seated on she grabbed Jason's hand and led him out towards the breakfast pavilion.

When Percy and Annabeth arrived a few minutes later, she tried not to notice the tired look in their eyes. She tried not to see how without physical contact, they began to tremble until their eyes locked and their hands found each other again. She really didn't want to see how broken they were when they were alone. As she sat eating her breakfast with Jason, she watched as Percy led Annabeth over to their table and sit down across from Jason and herself.

Plopping down at the table, Percy and Annabeth ate slowly, still holding hands, and didn't offer a greeting of any sort.

"Morning guys." Jason offered quietly.

"Good morning Jason. Hello Piper." Annabeth said, glancing up at them. Piper flinched and leaned into Jason at the hopelessness in the older girl's eyes.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Piper asks, hoping it was a safe question.

"Swordplay. I think we'll fly Blackjack around later this afternoon." Percy answered for them. She didn't miss the 'we'. They wouldn't go anywhere alone.

Throughout the day, Piper paid closer attention to the pair than she had previously. She watched as they fought together in the sword arena, easily besting anyone they took on together. They didn't fight each other, they hadn't since they'd returned, and Piper doubted they ever would again, even if it was only sparring.

She watched as they walked to the archery range, holding hands, collecting stares from younger campers, and not talking with words. When Annabeth excused herself to use the bathroom, she watched the couple part as though they were saying goodbye for years instead of only minutes. Percy sat, so completely lost while she wasn't there, that Piper approached him just to sit with him until Annabeth got back.

"It's all right, Percy. Annabeth will be back in a second. Just relax, deep breaths." She started speaking to him softly, rubbing the boy on his back. She winced at the scars she could feel through his shirt. "It's okay, Percy. You're both safe. You're home now, safe and sound. We'll protect you, and we'll protect her, and you will protect each other."

"That's what family does." Percy whispered. Piper only stared, apparently he was paying more attention to what she was saying than she thought. "Thank you, Piper." Without another word, he wrapped her in a hug. She smiled, hugging him back for a moment before letting go.

"You're right. That's what family does. We're your family Percy, so you need to let us protect you." By this time, Annabeth was coming quickly towards them and Percy wrapped her in a hug similar to the one he had just given Piper, only this one lasted much longer. She realized with a jolt that Annabeth had her ear pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Piper really tried not to notice how broken and how dependent upon each other these two demigods were. But, sometimes, what you don't want to see stares you back in the face. These two were helplessly bound, hopelessly in love, and endlessly together.

Maybe that wasn't all a bad thing.

But then again, Piper doesn't watch too close.


End file.
